My Royalty
by JenCollins1
Summary: Life can be a shit and Dean find his peace in books. And Cas.


Books.

Whole new worlds fitted into a dozen pages and stuck together.

Books were Dean's guilty pleasure.

When everything was alright and calm, even if just for a moment, and there was nowhere to rush, Dean loved to lie back and read. As simple as that, just getting lost in books and the worlds which they bring to life.

It was late Friday evening and everything was calm, Sammy was off on a date and Dean was left home alone.

So he chose to flop down onto his bed and get lost in a book that he had recently picked up.

It was an accident that he had come across such a book.

He had been working on a car when someone had left the book in the workshop.

Dean had left the book on display, in case its owner came back for it, but no one came so, during a lazy lunch break, Dean started to read it and somehow got lost in it.

It was a story about some royalty, getting amnesia and starting a new life but when he seemed to have figured his life out, a guy from his family came and found him, turning everything upside down.

It wasn't the typical type of book that Dean would usually read but something just pulled him toward it and he just couldn't put the book down.

So he read and read, forgetting the world around him.

He was close to the most intense part of the book, so close to a cliffhanger.

Charlz was about to finally admit his feelings to James while everything was leading to sex.

Whoever wrote that book was a fucking tease, building everything up so slowly that even Dean was close to getting hard.

Just the turn of a page and it would finally happen.

Only when a knock on his door made him jump almost to the ceiling in panic did he notice how dark it had actually gotten.

Dean tried to calm his rushing heart and went to open the door.

Castiel was standing there, hands in his pockets, waiting a bit anxiously with eyes full of sadness.

\- Cas, damn, you scared the hell out of me. Come in. - Dean stepped aside to let Cas in, running a hand through his hair and walking back to his bed, plopping down.

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to. - Cas stopped in the middle of the room, looking down at his foot, his voice so empty that it made Dean's chest tighten.

\- Cas, what's wrong? - Dean was starting to get nervous, standing back up and walking to Cas.

Castiel glanced up at Dean before looking back down, tears already rising in his eyes.

\- Fuck, did she hurt you again? - Dean cupped Cas cheeks in his hands and tried to look into his eyes.

A choked sob that escaped Cas' lips said it all.

Dean swore once again, his hands curling into fists.

He hated moments like this, Cas was hurt once again and he could do nothing.

Dean swore loudly, throwing the first thing he could grab against the wall and making Cas flinch, another loud sob escaping his lips.

\- I could go and kill her just for hurting you! How dare she?! How fucking dare she?! For fuck's sake, Cas! - Dean turned to Cas, his voice softening. - Oh, Cas. -

Dean opened his arms and Cas almost fell into them, grabbing at Dean's flannel, trying to pull him closer.

\- It's alright, you are safe with me. You are safe. Safe. - Dean held Cas tightly, starting to rock them softly to calm Cas down.

After a couple of minutes, the sobs turned into simple hot breaths against Dean's neck, making shivers run down his spine.

Cas slowly let go of Dean, wiping at his eyes, looking down.

\- Oh, were you reading? Is it interesting? - Cas fully turned around, picking up the book that Dean was reading.

\- Oh, yeah, kinda. Wanna finish reading it together? - Dean stepped closer to Cas, his chest almost touching Cas' back, looking over his shoulder at the book.

\- Of course. Will you read it out loud for me? - Cas looked back over his shoulder, his face so close to Dean's that if he moved only a bit more, their lips would be touching.

\- Of course. - Dean breathed out, not being able to take his eyes off Cas' lips.

Cas smiled faintly before shrugging off his jacket.

\- You can take all your clothes off. - Dean said without even thinking, but when he saw how big Cas' eyes got he understood what he had said. - Shit, no, I, I mean that you can take them off so you can put on PJs that I will give you. It's not that I was aiming for something else that would require you taking off your clothes. And I'm rambling once again, Aren't I ? Fuck. -

Cas started to laugh, softly pushing Dean away and shaking his head.

A flaming blush rushed to his face but he couldn't not join Cas in laughing.

Even when Dean tried not to look, he caught himself glancing over his shoulder to Cas, watching him slowly undressing.

\- You know that I see you watching, don't you? - Cas suddenly asked.

\- I, fuck. - Dean started to blush again, walking closer to Cas, giving him the green, worn out bottoms that he so loved and found comfy.

\- Thank you. - Cas laughed again, now standing only in his boxers.

Cas let his fingers rest against the waistband of his boxers, Dean's eyes following his every small movement.

But Cas just gave him one evil smirk before walking around him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean cursed again, shaking his head.

Cas was driving him crazy.

While Cas was in the bathroom, Dean undressed, leaving on only his black boxers, and got into bed, leaving enough space for Cas to lie down.

When Cas came out of the bathroom and noticed Dean, a big smile spread over his lips.

\- Are you gonna stand there or bring your arse over here so we can read? - Dean tried to sound cocky but he was failing miserably, his mind a bit shaken by how adorable Cas looked bare-chested, wearing only the worn out green sweats.

Cas shook his head before going over and slipping into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

They were pressed together from toes to shoulders, Dean loved the warmth that started to radiate between them.

He pulled his arm over his head, letting Cas move even closer, resting his head on his shoulder just as he liked to.

A soft sigh left his lips.

\- So warm. - Cas murmured before one hand snuck over Dean's waist, softly gripping his hip.

Soon one leg was pushed up over Dean's too, Cas getting fully comfortable, seeking even more of the warmth radiating from Dean, sighing in pleasure.

Dean smiled to himself, starting to play with Cas' hand, unable to take his eyes off Cas for a moment longer, simply staying cuddled up like that.

\- 'M ready to listen to your book. - Cas murmured against his neck, his eyes fluttering closed, his eyelashes trembling and tickling the skin on Dean's neck.

It was Dean's turn to sigh before he opened the book and started to read, loving the feeling of Cas relaxing more and more against Dean, his breathing evening out.

Dean couldn't focus on the book no matter how interesting the royalty in it was, his royalty was lying in his arms, soft breath ghosting over Dean's skin.

Only when a soft kiss was pressed against Dean's neck he did understand that he had been silent for a moment.

\- Goodnight, Dean… - Cas breathed out, sleep already filling his voice, making it even deeper.

\- Goodnight, Cas. - Dean leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on top of Cas' head before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.

Yes, books could bring peace to him, but what Cas brought was something more, something out of this world, and there was nothing that Dean wouldn't give up just to have him as part of his life.


End file.
